Friends
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "Because they weren't just teammates, they were friends." Drabbles of friendship about the Loonatics. No pairings. K plus just in case.
1. Snowball

**Friends**

_Because they were more than just teammates; they were friends._

Drabble: Snowball

* * *

Rev ran over and pushed his face against the window. He would've opened it but since it was winter and all he would've gotten was a gust of chilly wind, this was enough. "Hey-look-guys-it's-snowing!" He said excitedly.

"Snowing?" Duck asked. He gave the TV a look of disgust. "Count on the weather forcast to get it wrong."

"Wat, don't ya like snow?" Ace said, coming into the room.

"Yeah, I do, but the forcast said it would be sunny. It's just annoying, I mean, stuff like that has been going on for centuries."

"I don't," Lexi said, walking into the room and taking out her headphones. "Winter coats make me look chubbo." She paused for a moment. "And Slam's decided not to use all the chocolate suryp."

"Hey, since we have de day off, why don't we go outside tageder? Have a snowball fight or someding?" Ace suggested. Before Rev could even start his enthusastic reply, the bunny made his beak stay together.

"Well, since we don't really have anything else planned and I don't care about looking chubbo in front of you guys, sure, why not!" Lexi said happily. "Now we have to get Slam and drag Tech out of his lab."

"I'll get Tech, Duck, ya'll get Slam." Ace said and he headed towards the lab while Duck quacked into the elevator. He put in the code on the keypad and the lab doors slid open. Tech was at a desk, scribbling something down. "C'mon buddy, we're all going outside ta have some fun."

"But Ace-" the coyote began, but he sighed when Ace gave him "the look". He sighed, then smiled. "Fine." Slam was easy to convince and he loved the idea.

The six anthros, bundled up, went outside, making boot prints in the undisturbed snow. Duck bent down and picked up some snow, forming it into a snowball and threw it at Ace with great aim, because of all the pratice with his 'eggs' he got. It hit the bunny in the face. Laughing, Ace wiped it off and aimed a snowball at the mallard, who quacked out of the way and it hit Rev.

Soon, it became an all out snowball fight. Freezing, but happy and laughing, they spent all afternoon, until they were so cold and tired they could barely walk and went inside for some hot chocolate.

* * *

**I've had this idea in my head for a while. Almost every story on this site is a romance of some sort, barely any just about the pure friendship between the team. That's what this fic is for. No pairings, just friendship, unless you see some pairings like you would spot in the show.**

**These updates will just be drabbles and this fic will hopefully be updated at least every week. So, please review. :)**

_**~Loonatics Lover13**_


	2. Chess

**Friends**

Drabble: Chess

* * *

Duck looked at the chess board in frustration. Not only was it chess, but three dimensional chess, meaning their were three boards and players from each, when they reached the opposite end of the said board and right now he losing drastically to a certain smirking yellow bunny. Ace moved a piece and claimed another piece of Duck's.

"How'd you get so good at chess anyway?" the sulking mallard asked.

"Tech taught me, but he can't play all de time. Besides, Tech can beat anyone at chess." Ace replied. "Oh, checkmate."

Duck's eyes narrowed as the rabbit knocked over his king. "You're despicable."

"I know." Ace said, smirking. "Well, we have time ta kill, ya wanna go best out of three?"

Duck gave him a haughty look. "Of course, I was going easy on you." He started putting his pieces back in place.

Ace rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sure. Oh an' Mr. 'I was going easy on ya'."

"What?"

"Yer put knight in de wrong spot." Ace moved switched it with another piece, putting them both back in the right spots.

"Completely and utterly despicable." They started the game his own surprise, Duck was doing quite well. He had captured four of Ace's pieces meanwhile the said bunny only had two of Duck's. Ten minutes later the game was over, with Duck, in shock, saying checkmate. He knocked over Ace's king, feeling extremely pleased with himself.

"I told you I was going easy on you." he boasted.

Ace just smiled back. "I guess yer just a better chess player dan me."

"Yeah, I am!" Duck said happily. "Well, now that you know the truth, I'm going to reorganize my collection of Misty Breeze photographs." As he was leaving the room Tech came out of his lab, quickly calculating what had happened.

He raised an eyebrow, amused. "Duck won your chess game?" he asked, already suspecting the answer.

"I let him win."


	3. Dance

**Friends**

Drabble: Dance

* * *

In the training room Lexi put on one of her favorite songs to dance to while she trained. Not only did her gymnastic skills help in training, but also her dance background too. She started moving to the music. Tech came in, carrying a heavy contraption and set it down on a nearby table they used for refreshments. Lexi stopped moving and smiled at him, putting out her hand.

"Wanna dance Tech?" she offered.

The coyote gave a small smile. "I don't dance Lexi."

She laughed. "Everyone can dance, it's the most natural thing in the world."

"I don't-" he sighed and smiled when Lexi gave him 'the look' she had learned from Ace, since she was second in command.

"Come on, it'll be fun." she insisted. Tech shrugged, not sure if what she said was true, but allowed her to lead him onto the floor. Still holding his hand she told him where to put his foot and how to move. After a while, Tech slowly got the hang of it.

"See, I told you everyone can dance." the pink bunny giggled.

He chuckled. "Yeah, but not everyone can dance _well_."

"For a beginner you're pretty good."

"Oh, I'm a beginner am I?" Tech asked, his eyebrows raised. He made to move his foot, but fell and pulled Lexi down with him. Sitting side by side, laughing on the floor, Lexi managed to say:

"Yes."


	4. ManiPedi's

**Friends**

Drabble: Mani-Pedi's

* * *

Lexi sighed. She loved the guys, she really did, but when she wanted to do some girl stuff, there was no one to do with it. She figured there was no use complaining about it though, so she went to Ace's room and knocked on the door, wondering if he wanted to train. When there was no reply, she decided she'd go to her room and get changed to train by herself. She opened the door and, to her surprise, found Duck searching through her stuff.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh," he mumbled and stashed something behind his back. "Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow at him, frowning. "Did you try to steal my sequined jacket again? You know that Ace said he'd make you take an ice cold shower if you tried again...hmm, but maybe, we can strike a deal."

"Anything! I may be big on wet, but cold water does not go well with me."

"Well, there's this salon and I wanted to go to get my nails down, but you _never _go by yourself, so you can dress up like a girl, wearing the sequined jacket if you really want to, and get a manicure and pedicure with me."

Duck weighed the options. Cold water (shudder) or getting to wear a sweet sequined jacket and being pampered for a couple of hours. "Deal."

Duck sat in a chair, wearing the old clothes he had worn on the Apocazons mission, while a young woman painted where his fake nails on his toes and hands. Lexi sat beside him, smiling, both of them with cucumbers on their eyes, their hair done up with a towel, wearing fluffy bath towels and facial masks.

"You know, we should do this more often." Duck said. "Being pampered, planet gossip, not to mention-" he took off his cucumbers and looked at the television in front of them, "great soap operas."


	5. PingPong

**Friends**

Drabble: Ping-Pong

**Chapter dedicated to Jamocha101**

* * *

Rev zoomed up to the ping-pong table, but he didn't feel the usual excitement he did when about to play his favourite game. Usually, he'd play against himself, but since he did it so often, going against himself didn't offer much of a challenge anymore.

Slam walked through the elevator with a huge sandwich in his hands. In one huge chomp he ate it, then licked his lips, before looking at his friend's slightly downcast face. "What wrong?" He asked, feeling slightly proud of himself; he'd been working really hard lately to improve his English.

"Oh-nothing-really-Slam-hey-do-you-want-to-play-ping-pong-with-me? Before-we-get-called-to-another-mission?" he asked excitedly. Slam gave him a big smiled and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah."

They each took an opposite side of the table, grabbing a ping-pong paddle. The handle was small for Slam's huge fingers, but he didn't mind, he just wanted to see his roadrunner friend happy. Rev lightly served the ball over the net. Slam returned it harder then he meant to, but Rev managed to save it. Impressed, Slam knew he could push harder, so he did.

Rev, in turn, began to play as well as he could, until it became a heated competition. They played for fifteen minutes, with many close calls, at a tie of nine. Rev looked up at the devil, both of them panting slightly, when Ace's voice rang through the intercom.

"Come down ta de briefing room, we have a problem."

"Same-time-tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

They walked towards the table, waiting for the others. Tech and Ace came from the lab a few minutes after they sat down, but the two very different anthros knew that even though they were as different as they could be from each other, they would always be friends.


	6. Not Funny

**Friends**

Drabble: Not Funny

**Dedicated to Snheeta, a loyal reviewer.**

Tech and Duck were very different and except for Rev (but Tech didn't mind so much since he was his best friend) Duck got on his nerves the most out of anyone. But, when once again Duck had gotten on his nerves by touching some of Tech's babies, instead of just getting annoyed, Tech decided to get even.

There was one thing the world Duck disliked above every thing else and it was mice. He had discovered this phobia (the scientifique term musophobia or murophobia) about his friend when they had been in the sewers, hiding Sagittarius Stomper. They had been traveling around the sewers when Tech had spotted a mouse or rat. Duck had immediatly screamed then muttered "mother" and passed out before Tech shook him awake.

It took him only a few minutes to asemble a robotic mouse that looked as close to the real thing. It would be controlled by his remote control and all the rooms (except bedrooms) were video taped for security, so not only would he scared Duck senseless, it would also all be caught on tape. There was also a small camera installed in the mouse's eyes, so Tech, on his computer screen, would see what the mouse was seeing as well as on the security tapes to help guide it.

Duck was watching TV, taking a sip of his soda. Tech smirked and began to make the mouse zoom into the room, right in front of Duck. The mallard noticed it instantly and soda spewed out of his mouth. He screamed and jumped up on the couch. Tech decided he should show his teammate it was all a joke, so he walked out of his lab, laughing.

"Got'cha Duck, maybe next time you won't touch my stuff." the coyote managed out in between laughs.

Duck narrowed his eyes. His voice was very high. "That was not funny!"

But this time (and not for the last) Tech disagreed.


	7. Rollercoaster!

**Friends**

Drabble: Rollercoaster

**(Yes, I stole a line from the show. It was really funny though. XD)**

* * *

Rev stared wide eyed at the large rollercoaster. All the sharp twists and turns and loops-de-loops. It looked exhilarating. He looked at his teammates excitedly, all of them, including himself, dressed in casual clothing. There was a banquent later today and no one was supposed to know who they were before attending it. "Come-on-let's-go-on-that-one-before-we-go!" They would only have time for one last ride.

"Sorry Rev, normally I would, but I ate _way too much_ today. Sorry buddy." Duck said, patting his slightly larger than usual. Slam burped to show his answer. Both of them were sitting on a bench.

"If I get sick on a boat, there's no way I can do that." Lexi said. She even looked a little green thinking about it.

"I'm exhausted. I spent all day walking through all the museums here." Tech explained, sitting on the bench with Slam and Duck.

Duck looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Only you would go to an amusement park and go to the museums. I didn't even know this place had museums."

Rev sighed, frowning slightly. "Well-I-don't-wanna-go-by-myself,-it's-less-fun." Then he looked at Ace. "Please-Ace-please!" He begged. "Don't-make-me-beg!"

"Ya already are."

"Then-please-make-me-stop." Ace helped the roadrunned up from his knees. "Please?"

"Fine." Ace gave in. Who could say no to those puppy-dog (roadrunner) eyes? They waited in a short line for a bit, before getting strapped in a cart with their seatbelt and bars. With a burst of speed they, along with the other passengers flew upwards. They went straight up and began to speed down.

"IF WE DIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU REV!" Ace yelled his eyes shut tightly and he gripped the bars with all his strength, screaming. Why did he agree to this again?

Rev, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. He wasn't holding onto the bars and his arms were thrown into the air out of happiness. "WHOO-HOO!"

"Huh," Duck said, on the ground, watching their two friends scream, Ace in fear, Rev in joy. "Who would'a thought Ace'd be scared of rollercoasters? I gotta get a picture of this."

"You don't need to," Lexi said. Normally she would've snapped at the mallard, but Ace's face was really funny. "The ride will take a picture for us."

After a few more minutes, the ride ended. Ace finally opened this eyes and unclenched his fingers from the bar. Rev was laughing at the picture the ride's camera had taken. Ace's mouth was open in terror while Rev was laughing on the ride.

"Come-on-Ace-let's-go-again!"

Before he even knew what was happening the ride was going again and he was still on it. "NOOOO!"


	8. Movies

**Friends**

Drabble: Movies

"Come-on-you-can't-beat-space-adventures." Rev said, holding up a movie. It was movie night in the HQ of the Loonatics and, as usual, two of the teammates were arguing over what movie to watch.

"Yeah, but only you and Tech can understand that scienfique mumbo jumbo! Adventure powns sci-fi anyday!" Dcuk argued. The birds continued to argue. Ace, sighing (why did someone _alway _seem to be fighting?) and looked inside the movie box, flipping movies out.

He looked back at his two arguing teammates and held up a DVD. "Hey guys," he said loudly and the two feathered teammates stopped talking. "Wat about comedy? I tink we have enough aliens an' action in our own lives already."

Rev smiled. "Sure-that-sounds-great-Ace. What-do-you-think-Duck?"

"Whatever." he answered, but inside he was grateful, he was getting a headache from listening to Rev talk a mile a minute. "So, who's gonna get the popcorn?"

Slam grinned. "POPCORN!" He barraled over Duck, sending the mallard to the floor in his rush to get to the kicthen and his precious popcorn. Duck picked himself up.

"Sometimes, I really don't like movies." he grumbled.


	9. Karaoke

**Friends**

Drabble: Karaoke

* * *

Duck stared at the karaoke machine hooked up to game room's TV where there was also the latest gaming system, designed by Tech himself. They had all chipped in and gotten the karaoke machine this past Christmas as a gift to Lexi, since she loved to sing. Right now however, the pink bunny was off training and Duck was all alone in the room, wondering what he should play.

After all, there were a bunch of options to pick from, all hooked up to a separate TV, so if they all wanted to play their favourite game they could. One of those digital reality war games Ace always played. Interesting, but not what the mallard felt like playing today. A race car game for Rev. No, he decided. A game where you built a city and managed the money that Tech usually played. Ugh, no! _Boring_! Finally a cooking game for Slam, but the web-footed fowl kept coming back to the karaoke machine.

He turned it on and went through the list of songs that had come automatically with the machine. None of them suited him. Luckily though the machine allowed you to plug in your IPod Xtreme 300 (futuristic iPod) and choose from the songs on the device.

He scrolled down his list until he found the perfect one. Selecting it he chose the settings he wanted on the machine and the screen changed to a pink background, showing the intro of the song before it officially started and the lyrics would appear. A recorded voice on the screen said:

"Hi Barbie."

A female voice replied "Hi Ken!"

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure Ken!"

"Jump in.."

Duck began to sing. "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, or dress me anywhere! Imagination, life is your creation! Come on barbie, let's go party!" He danced to the music, not needing the lyrics that popped up on the screen at all. However, right after he started the next verse ("I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world! Life in..-") the door to the game room slid open and he turned around in horror.

Slam was standing there, an uneaten sandwich in his hand and his mouth gaping in surprise. He first pointed to the machine and then to Duck. Duck was completely red in the face.

"Let's never speak of this again." he said.

The Tasmanian agreed. However, even if he never spoke of it, the vision had scarred him for life.


	10. I LOST?

**Friends**

Drabble: I...LOST?

* * *

"Hey Ace, do you wanna play video games?" Lexi asked the yellow bunny, a sly smile on her face. She was going to destroy him.

"Sure Lex." Ace said, sitting down beside her and picking up the game console. "Wat game did ya have in mind?" However, the leader already knew which one she would pick.

"Robot Domination." She said with a smirk. The game started. The goal was to get to the enemy's (opponent's) robot army and conquer it with a combination of skill and their own troops. Lexi, surprised and angry, saw some of her troops being destroyed by Ace's, meanwhile none of his were even injured. He quickly punched buttons on his controller, giving his troops an upgrade.

Five minutes later, Lexi sat, seething, as she stared at the screen that declared Ace was the winner and she had...she had... she had never had to think that before, at least not when it came to winning video games. "What?" She croaked, once she had gotten comprehension of the situation. "I..._LOST_?"

Ace didn't say anything as he gently pushed the sheet of cheat codes further into a pocket in his uniform and smirked.


	11. Something Called The Floor

**Friends**

Drabble: Something Called the "Floor"

_Inspired by a quote I found on someone's profile: "Farwell friends. I am going on a dangerous quest to find something called "a floor". Wish me luck, I may not return alive." _**XD**

* * *

Slam was a very messy person, his room was no exception. Clothes strewn all over the place. Half eaten pizza slices, uneaten pudding, soda cans with soda seeping out of them and Acmetropolis knows what else. Eventually, it had gotten so bad that no one could even see the floor and no one dared to enter his room.

Finally, one day, Duck said he would help Slam clean the devil's room, not out of just pure friendship, well, a bit of that, but because he wanted girls to think he was sensitive and he had a picture of Misty Breeze lost somewhere in that mess.

They managed to pry open the door. Duck was scarred for life, which he figured made up for the whole "Barbie girl" thing. The place was a pigsty. Duck looked back at Slam. "So, we're going to be here until we find something called 'the floor' of this mess?" Slam nodded. The mallard groaned. "We're going to be here _forever_!" He sighed and took a step forward, thinking he better get a girlfriend out of this.

They had managed to make their way halfway across the room when Duck shrieked. Like that time with the robotic mouse his voice was very high. "_Something bit me_!" Slam looked at the mess strewn around them suspiciously.

"Clean tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes!" Duck quacked out of the room.


	12. May The Force Be With You

**Friends**

Drabble: May The Force Be With You

Tech and Rev were both really big fans of Star Wars. Even almost 800 years later, they appreciated such a cool and epic movie and heartily agreed that Slam should dress up like Chewbacca (he's like Big foot and he's super awesome!).

So every year, on the anniversary of when the first movie premiered, they watched the whole seires. All six of them, in one day. They'd get dressed up in their Star Wars costumes, Tech, with his pointy green fake ears, trying to pass as Yoda. He had nailed down the talking part of it.

"Excited, am I." He said happily to Rev. They were in the kitchen making a huge tub of popcorn for the next 14 hours 44 minutes (not including potty-breaks. They had a jar, when it came to that, if you get what I mean) of their lives. Rev was dressed as the hero of the movies, Luke Skywalker, a lightsabre, a real one that Tech had made one for each of them, hung at their belts.

"Me-too-this-is-going-to-be-great-!" Rev said, excited as usual. "Oh-and-Tech-before-we-start-the-movies-you-know-what-we-have-to-say-to-each-other-."

Together, they said the most famous Star Wars phrase. "May the Force be with you."

**Unleashed my Star Wars nerd on in this. I've never watched all the movies in one sitting, I had to look up the time on google. :) Please review.**


	13. This Is Gonna Take A While

**Friends**

Drabble: This Is Gonna Take A While

_Remember how Ace said Tech taught him how to play chess? Well, this is how it happened._

* * *

Ace looked curiously over at his coyote teammate, who was looking intently at a computer screen with a big grin. The yellow bunny walked over and leaned over Tech's shoulder, looking at the screen.

"Watcha doing Tech?"

Tech looked up at him and smiled. "I'm playing chess against the computer."

"I always wanted ta learn how ta play, never got around ta it though."

"Hey, maybe I could teach you!"

"Kay, tanks buddy."

"I'll go get the training board Chief." Tech left and came back a few moments later with a battered box and opened it up, revealing a black and white chess board, the pieces scattered around. Tech quickly set up the black pieces. "You'll have to pay full attention, because chess is pretty complicated." Tech explained the pieces one by one and the moves they could do and which pieces were the most powerful.

"So," he said at the end, "any questions?" He found Ace had fallen asleep and shook the rabbit awake. He knew he'd stay here until Ace learned how to play chess, he didn't give up on anything. He sighed. "This is gonna take a while."

**Please review! :)**


	14. Do You Like Waffles?

**Friends**

Drabble: Do You Like Waffles

_Prompt: There's a very special song Slam and Rev sing together._

**This a real song (made by some brilliant person on the internet, Parry Gripp I think) and it's super fun to sing. It's really catchy. Well, anyway, let's get on with readind the drabble.**

* * *

It was just another morning in HQ. Breakfast time to be exact. But today, the breakfast was a little special. Waffles, pancakes and french toast, something Rev and Slam would make for everyone (including themselves, obviously.) And there's a very special song they sing while they make it.

"Do-you-like-waffles-?" Rev sang cheerily, flipping the pancakes in the frying pan with a spatula.

"Yeah I like waffles." Slam sang back. He was grateful that the lyrics were pretty simple, or he wouldn't be able to sing it with Rev. "Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah-I-like-pancakes-!-Do-you-like-french-toast-?"

"Yeah I like french toast!"

They sang the last bit together: "Dudududu, can't wait to get a mouthful! Waffles! Waffles! Waffles!" And the song was repeated by the mammal and bird.

"It's a sinister conspiracy." Duck grumbled as he waited at the table. It was getting seriously annoying.

"Yeah, 'cause waffles are sinister." Ace teased. The others laughed slightly before silence fell over them. They could even hear the singing from the kicthen, a whole floor above.

"WAFFLES!"


	15. Got Any Grapes?

**Friends**

Drabble: Got Any Grapes?

* * *

Ace walked over to where Duck was sitting and smirked, getting prepared to run. "Hey Duck,"

The mallard looked up from his magazine, an irritated expression on his face. "Wha-at?"

"Got any grapes?"

The yellow bunny ran. Duck's face changed from surprise to confusion to anger. Quacking himself over the couch he started to race after his teammate.

"I'm gonna get you!"

* * *

**Yes, I know this was incredibly short, but I couldn't help myself with this one. I couldn't think of what else to write. For anyone who doesn't get this, go to Youtube and put in "the Duck Song". It's _really _catchy and just plain funny. **

**Also, I have a question for my dear and totally awesome reviewers. Should I write a drabble where they're on a mission, 'cause I haven't done anything like that yet? Please let me know. :) Please review.**

**_~Loonatics Lover13_  
**


	16. Annoyance & Bickering

**Friends**

Drabble: Annoyance & Bickering

* * *

Like any other day, it started with "Loonatics, we have a problem." So before you could say let's jet, the six anthros were down town fighting some super freak with anger management issues.

"Hello Losertics, ready to lose?" the villain bellowed. He started throwing rocks at them. Sometimes it was very hard to dodge.

"Wow," Lexi panted after a bit, "this guy is even more annoying than Duck."

"Hey! I resent that comme-!" Duck blurted out before quacking to avoid a rock. "Besides, I have much better insults."

"_Sure_. By the way, stop taking my sequined jacket."

"Excuse me, but it compliments my figure!"

"You're a guy, you're not _supposed _to have 'a figure'. Than again, you're not much of a guy."

Duck scowled. "I resent that."

"You resent everything."

At this, Duck's mouth just opened and closed. He dodged another rock. "Well," he said once he had found something to retort, "you-"

"Oh my gosh!" the villain moaned, not throwing his rocks at the moment. "Would you guys just _shut __up_?! You're bickering is so annoying!"

"What type of villain uses the word bickering?" Duck asked.

"Hey, not _all _bad-guys have to be stupid!"

"Really? 'Cause you're not doing a very good job of convincing other wise." Lexi smirked.


	17. Through Us First

**Friends**

Drabble: Through Us First

**For Jamocha101**

* * *

On the mission that day, it was particularly bad weather. Storm clouds were rolling in and it definitely looked like it would rain. So none of the Loonatics were very happy about having to fight in that weather. But, obviously that had to, since Deuce had broken out of prison and was now terrorizing Acmetropolis with newly found powers.

The other teammates however, were a bit worried about Ace, seeing as he was one to take things like this personally. They couldn't think about it for long, since they were soon in the hangar strapping on jetpacks before flying to where Deuce was. The frizzy redhaired man laughed.

"Hello floppy ears, how are you?"

"I thought I had seen the last of you on Planet Blanc." Ace said, his eyes glowing yellow. He took out his sword, one that Deuce had betrayed him for.

"Oh yeah rabbit?" Deuce shot a red laser from his hand at Ace, taken by surprise, only just in time reflected it with his sword. It hit the brick wall of a nearby building. Ace eyed Deuce warily, the whole team waiting for the redhead to make a move. He did. Sticking out his hands again he shot laser after laser of red light at Ace, who, not able to reflect or dodge all of them, was hit in the stomach and blasted into the brick wall behind them. Ace crumpled to the ground and didn't get up. He was still alive though, Lexi could tell, she could hear his heartbeat.

"Ace!" That was Lexi, running to his side, followed by Rev, who beat her to him. In rage, Slam, who was usually pretty mellow, tornadoed over to Deuce and him while Tech secured him in glucos, before the two with the other team members ran over to the yellow bunny. Rev was checking for damage while Tech was talking about some scientifique mumbo-jumbo only he understood.

Somehow though Deuce -maybe with his new powers-, after a few minutes, managed to get out of his jello-like prison and ran over to the Loonatics. The five anthros got into a defensive position around their leader.

"If you want to hurt him you'll have to get through us!" Lexi shouted. No one commented, because they all -even Duck- felt the same way.

Long story short, they defeated Deuce (kicked his sorry butt...again) and Ace was alright.

* * *

**Okay, a bit of an explaination. I chose Ace to get hurt, because I do think that's who Deuce would aim for the most, not to mention most people on fanfiction see Ace as someone who's pretty protective of his friends and teammates, so I figured why not show that they're protective of him as well? **

**I tried to keep them in character. Not as humourous as usual, but I think you guys enjoyed it none the less. Please review. :)**

**PS. Sorry this was a bit later than usual guys and not as detailed as you wanted it Jamocha101. :)  
PSS. I'm taking requests now for this!**


	18. Chocolate Addiction

**Friends**

Drabble: Chocolate Addiction

_"There is nothing better than a friend, unless it is a friend with chocolate." -Charles __Dickens_

One thing many people don't know is that Tech has a chocolate addiction. Most would assume coffee, because of many late nights. Yes, the coyote does love coffee, but chocolate, compared only to inventing, is his second love.

Luckily, the big purple Tasmanian Devil he is, Slam usually has a bar or too with him. It takes quite a bit for him to share his precious food though. Tech however, has a sinister evil weapon to use against his friend...the dreaded...

..._puppy dog eyes_!

Doing the said action, Tech looked up at Slam, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he grunted and tossed a chocolate bar in his teammate's direction. Tech snatched it up hungrily and tore open the wrapper.

"My precious..." he crooned before stuffing it in his mouth.


	19. Jamaican Dance

**Friends**

Drabble: Jamaican Dance

_Danced to this song on Just Dance 3, loved it and totally imagined a sick party for these guys!_

* * *

"Hey, since we did movie night last night and we have the night off, do you guys wanna do something?" Lexi asked the boys, who were all sprawled out in various positions and activities.

"Eh Lex, wat did ya have in mind?"

"Uh, a video game or something." She bent down and looked threw the rows of video game containers, before pulling one out. "What about Just Dance 300?"

"Yeah-that-sounds-great-Lexi-!" Rev said happily. Grabbing the disc out of her hands he put it into the gaming console. "Ooh-I-know-the-perfect-song-!" He chose the song with one of the game remotes, handing one off to each of his teammates so they could all dance and a pumped up party beat came on. It was really catchy and soon they were all singing, even Duck and Slam.

"Ohoh, I just wanna see you smile, Ohoh, if only for a little while!"

Later that night, tired and trying to go to sleep, the song was stuck in their heads for that night a few days after.


	20. Confessions

**Friends**

Drabble: Confessions

_For Snheetah. This takes soon afterwards chapter seventeen._

* * *

Lexi bit her lip and looked at the bunny in front of her. Ace had healed, but the team could still notice a bit of pain when he walked from the laser blast, which would go away within the week. Still though, it wasn't something pleasant to see.

"You're sure you're okay Ace?" she asked.

Ace smirked. "I told ya Lex, I'm fine." He knew his answer didn't make her feel any better though. After all, who likes to know their best friend is in pain, no matter how small? "Oh an' Lex, ya know how I beat ya when we played video games?"

"Yes." she said, a bit of resentment coming into her voice.

"I cheated." he ran, running past Duck, still hearing Lexi's angered yell.

"I KNEW IT!"


	21. Closet Beaver Fan

**Friends**

Drabble: Closet Beaver Fan

_I couldn't resist doing this._

* * *

Everybody knew about the hit popstar, Justin Beaver. One Loonatic in particular. No, not Lexi. For once, now there were posters in his room, not just of himself or Misty Breezes, but of the singing, doll-haired anthro.

"And I was like rabies, rabies, rabies, ooh!" Duck sang along to the latest star's song.

Tech and the four other Loonatics sniggered in the lab, where the sneaky coyote had put a recording device in Duck's room after finding an empty Justin Beaver CD case outside the mallard's room.

"You know," Lexi said in between laughs, "this is going to make perfect blackmail down the road."


	22. Stop Taking My Cookies!

**Friends**

Drabble: Stop Taking My Cookies

* * *

Rev was speeding happily down the hallway, when a noise caught his attention. Munching. He pivoted towards the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. But the roadrunner knew Slam wasn't in there, the Tasmanian had gone to get pizza. So who was in the kitchen?

Quietly, Rev pressed the button for the door to slid open, ready to catch whoever it was red-handed. The door slid down. The person was eating -the person was Duck!

Rev gasped. Duck had a bunch of cookies in his hand, _Rev's _cookies in his hand. "Duck-!-How-could-you-eat-my-cookies-I-thought-I-had-hidden-them-well-enough-this-time-!"

Duck grinned sheepishly; well he couldn't grin very well, with his mouth stuffed with cookies. "'orry 'ev." he mumbled.

Rev looked at him testily. "I'm-giving-you-to-three-.-One-" Duck was making his way towards the door, "-two-" The door was sliding open. ("Faster, faster," the mallard pleaded) "-three-!" Rev sped towards him and almost tackled him as Duck ran out of the door just in time.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever, I know. This isn't my best work either, but I promise from now on, it'll be (probably/hopefully) weekly updates! Please review.**


	23. Sparkling Adonis Statues

**Friends**

Drabble: Sparkling Adonis Statues

* * *

"I'm so excited to go!" Duck exclaimed.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just one guy."

"_Just one guy_! Just one guy! More like an Adonis statue! "

She caught Ace's eye (who was sitting next to them) and suppressed a laugh.

"Why did Duck have ta get ya _Twilight_ fer Christmas?" he asked. The mallard glared at him.

It hadn't been Duck's fault. He had had no idea what to get her, so he went on Ace's advice to a bookstore, and got what all the girls seemed to be reading; _Twilight_. He had wanted to see what the big deal was, but once he started reading, he couldn't stop. He gave her the book (she never read it) meanwhile he became obsessed. It was why he had learned chess in the first place, since a chess piece was on the front of_ Breaking Dawn_.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." he said dreamily.

"I heard that Edward actually says that to Bella, it's not her thoughts. If a guy said that to me, I'd probably smack him. Not to mention he sparkles and stalks her. Not what I'd call romantic." Lexi said, smirking.

"You're just jealous!" Duck said. She laughed.

"Yeah, of course."


	24. Christmas

**Friends**

Drabble: Christmas

* * *

Everybody has their traditions. The Loonatics are no exception. For one thing, the way they are all woken up on Christmas morning at eight am sharp is by Rev, who runs into their rooms and shakes them awake. Duck, being the Scrooge he is, normally won't wake up until someone (usually Ace or Lexi) threatens to pour ice cold water over him.

Once Duck is out of bed, Lexi is sure to beat all the boys to the Christmas tree so she can't get stuck under the mistletoe with any of them. Soon, they go in age order to open the gifts, so it's Rev, Duck, Lexi, Ace, Tech and Slam. After the gifts, they all head to the kitchen for eggs, bacon, toast and hot chocolate (made by a very culinary gifted Tasmanian) while they share stories of past Christmases with their families, and Christmases with each other. Zadavia comes and visits near the end of the meal, and more gifts are exchanged.

They always feel like the current Christmas has been the best...at least until the next one.

* * *

**Maybe not my best work, but at least I'm putting something up right? Merry Christmas/ Happy Hanukkah! Happy holidays everyone! :D**


	25. Accident

**Friends**

Drabble: Accident

* * *

"Rev!" Tech roared. "I told you not to touch my stuff!"

"Sorry-Tech-it-just-looked-so-cool-I-just-wanted-to-see-what-the-button-did-I-didn't-know-it-would-blow-up-it-was-an-accident-!" Rev said.

Tech took a deep breath. "Accident? I spent weeks on that machine!"

"Actually-while-I-was-looking-at-it-I-noticed-something-was-wrong-"

The coyote momentarily forgot his anger. "Something was wrong?"

"Yeah-with-the-wiring-."

Tech typed in something in a computer and a holographic blueprint sprang up. He examined it and face-palmed. Something had been wrong; he would've had to completely rebuild it. "You're right. I would've have to gotten rid of it anyway." Tech's cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "Do you want to help me make a new one?"

Rev beamed at him. "Sure-.-But-you're-supplying-the-coffee-."

Tech chuckled.

* * *

**Hey everybody. I hope everyone had a merry christmas, and I hope you enjoyed this. I'd appreciate it if you guys would check out my story "Four A.M." that's similar to this story and a sad oneshot I recently posted "So Cold". Thanks. :D Please review.**


	26. Germs

**Friends**

Drabble: Germs

"Achoo!"

"Eww, Rev, I don't want to get sick!" Duck complained.

"Sorry-Duck-I-can't-help-sneezing-." The roadrunner replied, raising a tissue to his beak's nostrils.

"Well sneeze somewhere else."

"I'm-going-to-get-medicine-achoo!" He sneezed again as he walked away.

"Rev-! Achoo!" Duck sighed. "Great now I'm sick...could you, could you get me some of that medicine too?"

The avian gave him a gentle smile. "Anytime-Duck."

* * *

**Extremely short I know. But I'm asking you guys for requests. Now, if you want two characters that are often depicted as being good friends (Duck & Slam, Ace & Lexi, Tech & Rev) or CC (customary characters) or NCC (non customary characters) such as Lexi & Duck, Ace & Tech ect, please leave that in your review. Thanks.**


	27. Quiet

Drabble: Quiet

For once it was quiet in HQ. The sun was setting, basking Acmetropolis in its beautiful orange light. The view from the tower was stunning, although none of the inhabitants were really looking at it. Tech was tinkering on a small "toy." An outsider might think it's odd he's working, but it wasn't just his work -it was his hobby, passion and love. If he could be legally married to his work he would be. It calmed him down and there was never a better feeling then finishing a project and then starting a new one.

Ace, like usual, was meditating, but he wasn't really concentrating on anything in particular. He was simply grateful that for once, the city, all its citizens and his team were okay and safe and happy. The other bunny on the team was tending to Duck and Rev, who were still sick and almost asleep on the couch. Growing up in a big family, and being the only girl, so therefore the only one really with maternal instincts, Lexi was naturally a caring person, and good at caring for others. She smiled a little as the two birds dozed off.

Slam, for once, wasn't eating, but working on his artwork. Many wouldn't expect such a muscly, ex-pro-wrestler and food vacuum to have such a talented artistic side, but this was one of Slam's favourite things to do. It was a way to express himself in a way his words (although his English had been getting better) couldn't. What appeared most often in his paintings was the view from HQ during different times of the day -dawn, dusk, sunset or sunrise, day time, night- and all were beautiful and a true reflection of his talent.

So yes, for once it was quiet and peaceful in HQ, and the Loonatics all appreciated it, for tomorrow it would be back to their crazy, super-villain filled lives. But for now it was quiet, and they were going to enjoy it.

* * *

**Sorry this was so long, I've been busy with my main story projects. Please review and request a drabble! :D Also, for those of you who like this story, I think you'll like my Loonatics oneshot Four AM. I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out.**


	28. I'll Be There For You

I'll Be There For You

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_  
_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.__  
_

"You've got to be kidding me," Ace sighed, setting down the paperwork. Too many things to think about. Lexi, who was sitting next to him on the couch, took a look at it.

"It's not that bad," she began, but stopped when he looked at her. "Okay, it's pretty bad. Do you want some help?"

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks Lex."

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but_

"I can't believe you dragged me out here," Duck muttered, annoyed. Rain was pouring on his head, but the worst part was that Rev, who he was walking with, seemed to be _enjoying _himself.

"Oh-come-on-it's-not-that-bad," Rev said cheerfully. He continued to splash and play in the rain. "Besides-I-thought-you-were-big-on-wet." He skipped over a puddle, laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Here's a thought, why don't you act your age for once?"

"Getting-older-is-mandatory-growing-up-is-optional."

Duck glared at him. "So you have Peter Pan syndrome; typical." He watched the roadrunner play a bit more, before finally giving in. "Oh what the hell?" He joined Rev, and even though they were both soaked to the bone upon returning to HQ, the mallard was in a much better mood.

_I'll be there for you  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you  
(Like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you  
('Cause you're there for me too)  
_

Tech groaned. "Stupid machine." His alarm, for some reason, hadn't gone off. Not to mention he almost started a fire in the kitchen.

Slam smiled knowingly before he started to cook breakfast for the coyote. "Let me do it next time," the devil requested.

"Thanks Slam," he looked at the little machine in front of him. "Now to fix the machine. You don't want to help with that too do you?"

The Tasmanian knew his teammate was teasing him and he laughed, shaking his head. "Not good idea."

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight _  
_You've burned your breakfast, so far things are going great_

Lexi watched Duck examine the merchandise with bored eyes. "How long does it seriously take to pick a Justin Beaver poster? They all look the same?"

The mallard gasped, offended. "All. The. Same? Justin Beaver is a, an angel!"

Lexi snorted. "An angel with doll hair."

He glared at her. "Fine. But what about One Hundred Direction?"

The bunny's cheeks heated up. "That's completely different."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
__But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees and_

Ace looked at Slam's picture in surprise. "Man, these are _really _good," he said, impressed.

"Thank you," the artist said. "I teach you, if you want."

The leader grinned. "Sure."

_I'll be there for you _  
_(When the rain starts to pour) _  
_I'll be there for you _  
_(Like I've been there before) _  
_I'll be there for you _  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

The coyote narrowed his eyes, glancing between Duck and the chess board. "Ha!" the water fowl exclaimed triumphantly. "I've got you."

Tech merely smiled a little, moving his piece. "Checkmate." Duck gaped at him.

"Wha-? Oh why do I even bother?" He muttered as the canine knocked over his king.

_No one could ever know me_  
_No one could ever see me _  
_Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me_

Lexi's fingers quickly pressed the buttons on the controller. "I'm so gonna beat you Rev! Prepare to lose!"

The avian laughed. "I-don't-think-so-Lexi!" Tech, who was in the doorway, sighed.

"It's gonna be a long time until Rev can help me with that alarm clock."

_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with _  
_Someone I'll always laugh with _  
_Even at my worst, I'm best with you, Yeah!_

Rev's hands were tangled up in his tie. He lifted his failed attempt at his leader and smiled weakly. "A-little-help?"

Ace smiled a little. "How did you even do this?" He examined the mess. Rev shrugged and the buck sighed. "I'll help, but only if you promise to never force me on to a roller coaster again." Rev nodded eagerly. "Alrighty then."

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear _  
_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

Lexi ran excitedly into the lab, startling Tech, who was working intently on something. "Look at what I found," she said breathlessly. In her hands was a very old case that looked like it contained a DVD. She handed it to him.

"It looks like it's from the twenty-first century," he noted, turning it over. "And it was made by our ancestors."

"Could we watch it?"

"Of course."

They both fell out of their chairs from laughing so hard.

_I'll be there for you _  
_(When the rain starts to pour) _  
_I'll be there for you _  
_(Like I've been there before) _  
_I'll be there for you _  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

"Wait a moment, if you want to hurt him, you have to get through us!"

As the villain looks at the team, all standing protectively around their injured comrade, with fierce expressions, you think maybe you were better off in jail.

_I'll be there for you _  
_(When the rain starts to pour) _  
_I'll be there for you _  
_(Like I've been there before) _  
_I'll be there for you _  
_('Cause you're there for me too)_

"Hey-don't-take-my-cookies-Duck!"

"Hahaha! Oof! You grabbed me around the ankles!"

"Like dis?"

"Good job Ace. Pretty picture."

"I don't know how he can meditate."

"I taught him well eh?"

Because they aren't just teammates, or friends, they're a family.

* * *

**Longest little drabble ever! I hope you enjoyed this. Don't worry, it isn't the end of this story (i already have the last chapter planned out, if this story ever does get "completed). Please review and request! :)**


	29. Stupid

Stupid

Sometimes, in the tower, on late nights, everyone would have some -ahem, "drinks." And sometimes, such as tonight, they had too much, causing them to do many stupid things.

For example, when Duck accidentally quacked out of his chair, he ended up falling over when he reappeared, saying, "Oh hello there floor..." and laughing. Another was when Rev got hyper -as in, way more than usual- and he started zooming around. He ended up slamming into the wall, and stumbled, for Slam to catch him and then accidentally drop him. Tech, who was drunk as well, was making weird gurgling sounds into his phone for his new voice mail message. Lexi was talking about what she would name the guys if they were all girls. Ace was prank-calling the police. Hopefully his voice would be too slurred and they wouldn't recognize who was talking.

Yup, a whole lot of stupid things.

The only good thing was that they were probably so drunk they wouldn't remember it in the morning.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I'm back. :) Sorry this is late. And for everyone who's reading TSC:F ( s/9016371/1/Forgotten) {hey, I'm allowed to freely advertise my own stuff. XD} or ATO ( s/9021962/1/) seriously, just feel free to hate me. I promise I will update at least one of them soon though! Send requests and please review!_


	30. Monopoly

Monopoly

* * *

If there was one thing the team could all agree on, is that Monopoly was the best board-game ever. Rev was always the little race-car, Slam the tiny terrier, Tech the dignified bowler hat, Ace would choose the wheel-barrow, Lexi preferred the ironing tool, and Duck didn't care what piece he got as long as he was the banker.

Each had their favourite properties, and loved nothing more than to bankrupt each other - especially Duck, who they all knew was a cheater although the mallard denied it each time ("I didn't take any money from the bank alright!" he protested, hastily cramming too many one hundred dollar bills under other stacks of the fake money).

They would have rematches and spend hours just playing. If they had a mission, they would leave and then come back to the game. Tech always added up their scores in the end, being the best at math.

It was one of these times that the six anthros were playing. The female bunny, watching the board intently ("Please land on my property," she thought, "I just put some hotels down.") noticed Duck snatch a bill from the bank money.

"I saw that," she told him.

"Wha-? No, I didn't cheat, I would never," Duck insisted.

They all rolled their eyes and replied, "Sure."


End file.
